The Ghost In My Dorm Chapter 1
by Lee Hyuknie or Park Hee Chan
Summary: Apakah Donghae bisa selamat ? Fic kagak nyambung... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


Genre : Horror, Mystery

Rated : K

Warning : Author saranin jangan baca Fic ini tengah malam eaa... soalnya nanti bisa ngompol kyk kyuhyun #author ditabokin ama "GaemKyu" sedunia#

**The Ghost In My Dorm**

**Donghae POV**

Semenjak 5 hari yang lalu, aku selalu bermimpi buruk tentang seorang hantu perempuan yang matanya berwarna hitam pekat yang selalu menggangguku. Didalam mimpi itu, hantu tersebut duduk diatas badanku sambil memperlihatkan matanya yang menurutku amat -sangat- mengerikan tersebut. Dia selalu membisikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku mengerti, kata-katanya itu selalu membuat aku bingung.

Semenjak aku bermimpi buruk itu, aku menjadi sangat pendiam dan selalu melamun. Karena aku selalu memikirkan apa yang dibisikan olehNya kepadaku. sampai suatu hari Hyukkie bertanya kepadaku.

"Hae-ah, Gwenchanayo ? kenapa kamu terus melamun seperti itu ? apakah ada yang sedang kamu pikirkan", tanyanya bertubi-tubi kepadaku.

"Aniya, Gwenchana"jawabku singkat.

"Tapi kenapa kamu seperti itu ? apa kamu sedang sakit" tanyanya kembali.

"Aniya, tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mimpi buruk hyukkie-ah" jawabku.

Dia pun kembali bertanya kepadaku, "mimpi burk ? Aish Pabboya.. kenapa hanya karna mimpi buruk kamu bisa menjadi sangat pendiam begini hae-ah ?"

Akupun tidak mendengarkan omongannya. Akhirnya aku kembali melamun ria (?).

"..."

"Hae-ah"

"..."

"Donghae-ah"dia kembali memanggilku, tapi aku masih tetap hinggap(?) Dalam lamunanku

"..."

Akhirnya dia membentakku.

"LEE DONGHAE" dia menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tadi.

"Aish, kamu ini kenapa sih Hyukkie, bisa pecah gendang telingaku gara-gara mendengar suaramu yang cemprengan #Plakk.. itu" kataku.

"Enak saja kamu bicara. Lagian kenapa kamu malah melamun seperti ikan yang lagi stres (?) gag dapat makanan sih ?". dia kembali bertanya kepadaku.

"karena aku tidak bisa melupakan mimpi burukku ini" kataku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Hae-ah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan".

"Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan semua itu dari ingatanku hyukkie-ah. Karna aku selalu memikirkan apa yang dibisikkan hantu itu kepadaku" jawabku.

Hyukkie pun kembali bertanya kepadaku, "Seperti apa sih mimpimmu itu, coba kamu ceritakan kepadaku".

Akupun menceritakan mimpiku kepada hyukkie, " hantu itu berwujud seperti seorang perempuan berambut pendek, matanya sangat mengerikan, dan juga disetiap mimpi pasti hantu itu selalu duduk di atas badanku sambil membisikan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti, sepertinya dia memberi sebuah peringatan kepadaku, semacam itulah, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang hantu itu katakan, karena memikirkan itu aku jadi sering melamun sekarang, hyukkie-ah. Bagaimana menurutmu ?".

"Kalau menurutku sebaiknya coba kamu katakan mimpimu itu kepada Teukkie-hyung. Mungkin dia bisa mencarikan jalan keluarnya untukmu hae-ah" hyukkie akhirnya mengeluarkan sarannya.

.

.

.

O_O

.

.

.

Setelah kupikir-pikir, ternyata saran dari hyukkie benar juga. Aku harus menceritakan semua masalahku ini kepada Teukkie-hyung akar aku dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya. Besok akan kuceritakan kepada teukkie-hyung tentang mimpiku. Keesokan harinya, kami memang tidak ada jadwal, jadi aku ada kesempatan untuk menceritakan semua masalahku kepada teukkie-hyung. Suasana di dorm hari ini juga sangat aman dan damai.

Aku pun mulai bertanya kepada teukkie-hyung, "Teukkie-hyung, bolehkah aku meminta sedikit saran kepadamu ?"

Teukkie-hyun pun menatapku. "Hae-ah, Gwenchanayo ? kenapa kamu terlihat seperti orang yang ketakutan seperti itu ?".

Aku pun mulai menceritakan mimpiku kepada Teukkie-hyung.

.

.

.

O_O

.

.

.

"Kalau menurutku, sebaiknya coba kamu bawa seorang supranatural kesini agar kita bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi". Teukkie-hyung pun memberi sarannya kepadaku.

Besoknya, sesuai saran dari Teukkie-hyung, aku memanggil seorang supranatural yang ku tahu nama supranatural tersebut adalah Harisu ke dorm, dan supranatural tersebut menyarankan agar di semua kamar dipasang sebuah CCTV agar kita bisa memastikan semuanya. Akhirnya, manager kami sepakat untuk memakai CCTV di seluruh kamar dorm termasuk kamarku dan Shindong-hyung.

Setelah malamnya kami memasang CCTV, paginya kami melihat dan merundingkan hasil dari rekaman semalam, dan ternyata nyata(?), di rekaman video itu terlihat sewaktu aku tidur ada sosok perempuan yang sedang duduk disebelah tempat tidurku. Aku dan para member lainnya pun tersentak kaget.

Aku tidak menyangka, kenapa bisa seperti itu.

.

.

.

O_O

.

.

.

Paginya, sewaktu aku, kangin-hyung, heechul-hyung, dan juga hyukkie sedang sarapan, Hyukkie pun bertanya kepadaku,

"Hae-ah,gwenchanayo ? apakah kamu masih bermimpi buruk dan memikirkan tentang penampakan (?)

kemarin ?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Aku pun menjawab, "Ya, aku masih mengalami mimpi yang amat -sangat teramat- buruk itu hyukkie-ah"

"Hae-ah, janganlah terlalu kamu pikirkan, bisa-bisa kamu jadi gila oleh semua itu. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi" Hyukkie memberi perhatiannya kepadaku

"baiklah" jawabku singkat. Padahal aku kembali terpikir tentang mimpi buruk itu dan penampakan yang lebih buruk (?) itu. Setelah kami semua selesai sarapan, Teukkie-hyung, Kangin-hyung, dan Heechul-hyung pergi ke stasiun radio Sukira karna mereka ada jadwal siaran hari ini. Sungmin, Hyukkie dan Kyuhyun siaran di stasiun Kiss The Radio. Sedangkan aku bersama shindong-hyung tinggal di dorm karna kami berdua tidak ada jadwal apa-apa hari ini.

Donghae POV End

.

.

.

O_O

.

.

.

Author POV

Heechul, kangin dan leeteuk sedang didalam perjalanan menuju ke stasiun radio Sukira. Mereka sedang menceritakan mimpi donghae dan penampakan di kamar donghae dan shindong tadi malam. Sewaktu mereka bertiga sedang berunding, mereka melihat ada seorang anak gadis yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang -sangat- mengerikan. Mereka bertigapun merinding sambil melempar pandangan satu sama lain guna mencari jawaban.

Sore harinya, Kangin, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin pulang dari kegiatan mereka hari ini. Mereka bertiga naik Lift untuk sampai ke lantai nomor 7 dimana dorm mereka berada. Setelah Sungmin menekan angka Lift pada nomor 7, lift itu pun naik. Tetapi sewaktu sampai di lantai 2, pintu lift tersebut terbuka sendiri. Dan yang anehnya, tidak ada orang yang menekan Lift agar berhenti di lantai 2. Kejadian itu terulang kembali dimana pada lantai 3 pintu lift terbuka kembali. Sontak mereka kaget dan merinding pada saat itu juga. "Hei sungmin, jangan kamu mainkan juga pintu lift itu", kata kangin setengah takut.

Sungmin pun menjawab, "Hyung, aku tidak pernah memainkan pintu lift itu. Atau jangan-jangan, disini ada Han..."

"sudah cukup, kamu hanya membuatku takut saja Sungmin hyung. Jangan menceritakan hal itu disini" ryeowook memotong perkataan sungmin. Akhirnya semua memilih diam di dalam lift tersebut. Dan kejadian itu terjadi sampai pada lantai 6. Pintu lift terbuka sendiri, dan pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang berbadan cukup besar ikut masuk kedalam lift. Tetapi, setelah orang itu naik, lift itu tidak mau naik keatas dan terdapat tulisan "FULL CAPACITY". Karna hanya tinggal satu lantai lagi, akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk naik tangga saja untuk mencapai lantai 7 sambil menyimpan perasaan aneh. Akhirnya sungmin pun membuka pembicaraan, "Hyung, apakah kamu tidak merasa aneh setelah kejadian tadi, padahal kurasa kita hanya berempat di lift tersebut ?".

"Ya, aku merasa memang ada yang aneh, tidak mungkin orang tadi itu beratnya lebih dari 100 kg kan ?" kata Kangin menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tadi.

"Ya, semuanya benar" jawab Ryeowook yang asih merinding sejak dari lift tadi.

Sesampainya mereka di lantai 7, mereka bertiga dikejutkan(?) oleh lampu yang menyala sendiri. Mereka pun terkejut dan berlari kearah pintu dorm, membuka pintu tersebut, dan bergegas masuk kedalam mereka bertiga masuk kedalam dorm. Kangin akan membuka intternet dengan komputernya, Ryeowook akan pergi kedapur memasak Shin Ramyun, sedangkan Sungmin pergi ke kamar mandi. Ternyata sungmin menemukan donghae di kamar mandi sedang tak sadarkan diri (pingsan). Sungmin pun berteriak histeris(?) sambil memanggil Kangin dan Ryeowook untuk membantunya mengangkat donghae dari kamar mandi. Kangin dan Sungmin pun mengangkat Donghae ke dalam kamarnya, dan memeriksa keadaannya. Ternyata, Donghae saat itu sedang Demam tinggi. Kangin, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook pun cemas. Dan Ryeowook pun juga langsung menghubungi para member yang sedang bertugas di Lapangan #Plakk, maksudnya member yang sedang menjalani jadwalnya malam itu. Akhirnya semua member pada waktu itu langsung meninggalkan jadwalnya karena mendapat telefon dari Ryeowook tadi. Dan Leeteuk dengan senang hati mengompres kepala Dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut, sambil ditemani ole Kibum. Pada waktu itu, Leeteuk tepat duduk di tempat hantu yang terekam oleh CCTV itu. Leeteuk pun tidak menyadarinya. Sesaat setelah itu, masuklah manager dan dia berkata kepada donghae, "Itulah akibatnya kalau kamu selalu pulang malam donghae, lain kali jangan kamu ulangi lagi seperti ini".

"Baiklah Manager, Gomawo." Balas Donghae.

Dan juga, pada waktu itu, manager juga mengatakan, "Lihat, dorm ini sangat kotor, ayo semua, cepat bersihkan. Yesung, lihat kamar kamu sangatlah kotor. Ayo semua, cepat bersihkan semua ini !".

Mereka semua pun gotong royong(?) membersihkan kamar mereka dan juga kamar Yesung yang paling berantakan. Sewaktu mereka sedang membersihkan kamar yesung, mereka menemukan sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang berwarna kuning. Mereka pun membuka kotak tersebut dan menemukan sebuah buku Diary milik seseorang yang sebelumnya tinggal di dorm mereka. Dalam buki Diary tersebut, ia mengungkapkan bahwa ia telah menderita mimpi buruk seperti Donghae, dan akhirnya semakin memburuk. Sesaat setelah membaca buku Diary tersebut, mereka kembali melihat rekaman CCTV yang ada didalam kamar Donghae di ruang tamu, dan ternyata, didalam rekaman tersebut kembali muncul hantu seorang gadis yang sudah terekam oleh CCTV sebelumnya. Tapi, direkaman sekarang berbeda, hantu seorang gadis tersebut berdiri dan seperti sedang melihat Donghae yang sedang tidur dan bermimpi buruk. Mereka semua pun terkejut, apalagi Leeteuk yang paling terkejut. Mengapa dia terkejut ? karna posisi dia duduk di dalam kamar donghae tadi persis tempat hantu gadis tersebut berdiri.

Leeteuk pun berkata, "Coba kamu mundurkan lagi rekamannya. Tadi sewaktu aku duduk disana aku tidak merasakan apapun disana".

"aku jugak tidak merasakaan apa-apa, padahal Teukkie-hyung, aku, dan manager tadi ada didalam kamarnya donghae. Sumpah, kami tidak merasakan apa-apa" kibum meneruskan.

Karena di ruang tamu agak ribut karna suara para member yang sedang mempertanyakan tentang hantu tadi, Donghae pun terbangun dan pergi ke arah ruang tamu. Sewaktu Donghae sudah berada di ruang tamu, Heechul pun bertanya kepada Donghae, "Hae-ah, apakah kamu tidak merasakan apa-apa tadi ?".

Dongahe pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan bertanya, "Hyung, apakah itu adalah hantu yang selalu menggangguku ?".

"Sepertinya iya hae-ah. Tapi kamu jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang semua ini. Ini semua bisa menjadi beban pikiran kamu, dan kamu nanti akan bertambah sakit". Leetuk berceramah kepada Donghae. Tapi nasi sudah berubah menjadi bubur #plakkk, itu yang membuat donghae menjadi tambah frustasi dan menjadikannya seorang yang sangat pendiam sekarang.

Author POV End

.

.

.

O_O

.

.

.

Donghae POV

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku menjadi tambah frustasi dan lebih banyak melamun. Aku selalu melamun dan berfikir, kenapa Hantu Gadis tersebut ingin menggangguku. Sewaktu aku sedang melamun itu, tiba-tiba seseorang mengejutkanku dari belakang. Setelah kulihat ternyata itu adalah Heenim-hyung. Dia pun bertanya kepadaku, " Hae-ah, gwenchanayo ? semenjak kejadian itu, aku sering melihat kamu selalu melamun seperti ini ".

"Aniya, gwenchana. Aku tidak hanya menyangka, kenapa hantu itu malah ingin menggangguku ? atau mungkin memberiku sebuah peringatan ?. Aish, aku bingung sekarang hyung". Balasku sambil menatapnya.

"Kamu tidak usah khawatir seperti itu Hae-ah, nanti kamu sakit lagi, dan manager pasti akan marah-marah kepadamu" katanya kepadaku.

Aku pun mengatakan kepadanya setengah menangis, "Hyung, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiranku tentang Mimpi dan Hantu seorang gadis itu".

"Aha, bagaimana kalau kamu coba memanggil supranatural yang dulu untuk datang kesini lagi, agar kita bisa tahu kepastian yang sebenarnya. Eotteoke ?" dia pun meminta kepastian dariku.

"Baiklah hyung, besok akan kupanggil Supranatural itu kembali kesini" jawabku.

Donghae POV End

.

.

.

O_O

.

.

.

Author POV

Sudah 1 jam menunggu, akhirnya supranatural tersebut datang, dan mencoba melihat kamar donghae dan memprediksinya. Akhirnya, setelah 20 menit, Harisu ( red : supranatural) menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya sewaktu berada di dalam kamar donghae tadi, "Hantu ini adalah hantu yang sangat jahat. Dia bisa melukai apapun yang dibencinya. Dan dia juga menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar. Jika kalian semua tidak berhati-hati, dan tidak mengetahui dan memecahkan rahasia hantu tersebut, maka bisa saja dia akan membunuhmu, **Donghae**. Jadi, berhati-hatilah", akhirnya Harisu sudah siap bercerita. Semua orang yang mendengar cerita tersebut langsung terdiam sambil memasang tampang _Pabbo_(?) mereka masing-masing sambil bertanya dalam hati, apa rahasia dari hantu tersebut, dan kenapa hantu tersebut malah mengincar donghae ?

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
